


What Can I Do?

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bars and Pubs, Coming Out, Gay Taeil, M/M, Slow Burn, clubs, rich people, yuil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: [You’re bad, even I knowBut why am IChasing you around?]





	What Can I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> So this is the first part of this little thing I did a few month back.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and leave kudos  
> I couldn't find someone to edit this so I did it myself but when I find someone this will be looked over and edited. 
> 
> *Title and description inspired by the same named song by day6 (they inspire me a lot these days) 
> 
> *I always wanted to write something bigger for johnil so I tried my best although English isn't my first language
> 
> *comments could do wonders and if you want to share your thoughts please do

 

Taeil doesn't know why he allowed Taeyong to drag him to this wanna-be concert. He bets that Taeyong’s hormones are taking over his body because Taeil can clearly see the way his younger friend stares at the red haired girl semi shouting into the microphone. The stage, where she was standing is small and barely lit. The air was filled with the scent of cheap nicotine and liquor.

Taking a closer look at the girl, she was _hot_. Taeil had to admit it even though he wasn't interested in girls, not even when they were ‘ _smoking hot like lava from hell_ ’ like Taeyong would describe his current crush.

Taeil never thought that he would ever step foot in a club like this; he also never even dreamed of it at night. It just wasn't his place to be and neither Taeyong’s but what could he do when his best friend slash childhood companion was madly in love with the lifestyle of rebelling against their _rich over their asses_ (how Taeyong likes to call it) parents. 

They lied to their parents about studying in Taeyong’s private library. Their fathers took it really seriously with school when it came to midterms, they either need to be the best or the second best (because they'd don't want a rivalry between Taeyong and Taeil). It's really important that they keep the friendship through the years because that will be easier for their parents to make deals between the companies. Taeil actually knows about the whole deal between both companies but is too afraid that Taeyong will drop him as a friend when he knows about the games their parents are playing.

Not that his life was already complicated enough, no. Fate decided it would be best to cut the chance for his parents to get grandchildren. He either has to fake marriage and get a child or he tells his parents about his sexuality which would lead to getting abounded. He decides the first option would be the most realistic.

So back to the rock music destroying his ears. Taeyong was so mesmerized with the music and Taeil never saw him this concentrated except for this one time he searched for pick up lines in the 6th grade. He had a crush on one of the girls that were 2 years older than them. Taeyong even went on a date with her but dropped her not even a week after.

While the song sounded like it ended and people were screaming compliments to the band, Taeil notices that his beer was almost empty. He turned around on his chair and tried to catch the attention of the barkeeper but was ignored because of the people beside him yelling something unintelligible.

Feeling really annoyed by the lack of attention and the scratchy feeling in his throat he reached over (nearly off his chair) to tap the barkeeper. When he came back to his chair did he feel a hand lying on the swell of his butt. With the shock in his system did he jump up again, looking back to the person that grabbed his asset.

 

“Hello there,” a little group of men were standing behind his place. The man (who most likely grabbed his butt because he was standing right behind him) turned Taeil's chair so he was facing the group. “sorry but I can't keep my naughty hands to myself when it comes to twinks.”

Who is a twink? Taeil looked confused at the man's face and then at his clothing. He was definitely one that belonged here. His shirt was hidden by a worn leather jacket and his black jeans had rips at every inch of his thighs possible. Where was Taeyong when you need him? But to be honest, he wouldn't be able to help in this situation.

Just when he thought of Taeyong did he see his friend in the further corner of the counter kissing the flame hair girl.

A grab on his thigh took him back to the situation. A large hand found place near his hip and this was when Taeil smacked the hand away.

“I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend,” a lie, but they don't need to know that. He tried to turn back to the barkeeper, still wanting his beer - but a hand beat him to it again. This time the hand was pressed to his neck and a shudder ran down Taeil's back. He saw the other two guys were smiling down at him.

“Cutie, we both know that this isn't an obstacle.” Now he made Taeil mad. You don't force yourself on a person that clearly isn't interested in you. So Taeil took all his courage together and pushed the guy away from him.

“I don't think you can even spell _obstacle_. This isn't something you do to someone you just met.” Taeil stalked off trying to reach Taeyong to finally leave this place and never come back, but the guys didn't seem to let him be this easily. Still the same guy tried to grab Taeil's shoulder but the short man never felt the hand pressing into his shoulder, because the douche was pushed back and away from Taeil. The people around them suddenly moved to the side and Taeil got a view of his saviour.

“Leave him alone, Jihun,” Taeil's vision was blocked by wide, in a black shirt covered shoulders. He let his view wander to the end of the selves and over the tan skin of the arms. Veins could be seen from his elbows down to the hands and Taeil was weak for those.

The whole conversation was cut out for Taeil's ears while he was literally in his own fantasies. Out of nowhere, a really handsome face was staring down at him and the smile was even more handsome. White and straight teeth and a long neck. The guy had it all it took to be a model. His body was hidden by annoying clothes, but Taeil swears to god he has a perfect body underneath, he can feel it in his system that this guy is the newest chewing gum advertisement guy that goes big.

“I hope they didn't bother you too much,” a rough voice spoke and sent Taeil's ears to heaven and back down to earth. If Taeil had no type before then this changed. This guy was definitely that one and only type Taeil didn't realize he had until now.

“Oh, well thanks. They were kinda pushy,” Taeil said trying to turn his eyes away from the man's face but this seemed to be impossible for Taeil's brain to process.

“Again, sorry. They aren't usually like that.” Does he know them? Are those pricks his friends?

“Are they your friends?” Taeil asked as he looked down and this guy also wore black ripped jeans, they're probably his friends. Well, Taeil knows that all the good guys are either straight or taking. But this _good_ guy seemed to be _bad_ instead. This thought left Taeil thinking. Does this guy smoke? Does he drink and drive? Wait, what if he takes drugs or smokes weed?

Slight laughter followed and it sounded so scratchy and rough, Taeil loved it. “Well, you don't seem to come here often, but if you do then everyone here is your ‘friend’, more or less,” he said and pushed his hands into his pants pockets. His hair was brown with a light red in it. It wasn't long but not short either, it just covered his eyebrows and showed a little of his forehead.

“I'm Youngho by the way.” he held out his hand and it just looked so big that Taeil was afraid that when he gives his hand to him that the man will swallow him whole. But maybe he would even like that.

“Youngho, I'm Taeil.” He answered and placed his hand into the one of Youngho for a light handshake. Was he afraid to break Taeil? He smiled at this thought because this would be incredibly cute.

They stood there for a moment until they took their hands away and looked at each other. Youngho was the first to break the silence

“You should probably find your friends it's not safe for a cute- I mean a person that doesn't know anyone here.” He said and came closer to Taeil because of the other people passing them and squeezing through the little space left.

Both laughed and Taeil reached out to pat Youngho's shoulder. “Nice save.” it didn't take long for Taeil to collect Taeyong from the toilet and call Taeyong’s driver _Jaehyun_ to pick them up.

 

Jaehyun, also known by Yoonoh, was a guy that broke up school and now works for Taeyong’s father as the private driver for his son. Both of their Parents wouldn't risk them driving with caps or ubers. That's not their lifestyle. Also a own driver's license would sound insane for them, they wouldn't drive on their own. That's what personal drivers are there for.

“Please take us home,” Taeyong tells him through the little window between the driver's seat and the back. “first Taeil of course.” Taeyong spoke as if they were friends since forever, well Taeyong was older so it may be this that made speaking so easily for him.

“Did you have fun in there, Taeil?” now with all of Taeyong’s attention on him made Taeil realise the whole situation. He may or may not flirted with a tall and handsome man going by the name _Youngho_.

“It was okay.” He doesn't tell his best friend about the little encounter with the three strangers and he also doesn't mention that he found his ideal type in there.

Taeyong would just laugh. He would tell him that Taeil's not the kind to crush on _dangerous strangers_ , that he should crush on Yeri (a classmate of theirs) instead or someone that wasn't hanging out in bars on Friday night's. Someone that would suit Taeil.

 

But Taeil just wanted something to spice his boring life up.

 - 

There was a friend Taeil had that Taeyong didn't know. Taeyong knew most of his friends because he was one of his only friends. There were only Doyoung, Mark and Taeyong. He doesn't even know if he can call Mark his friend because the younger only helps him with his English, because of his Canadian roots.

Well Yuta on the other hand also couldn't be labelled as a friend, because they only meet twice a month when Taeil is stressed.

Yuta was one of the rich kids that doesn't want to be a rich kid. He even goes to a normal university instead of one of the private universities Taeil and Taeyong go to. Yuta also was the one he went furthest, ever.

Taeil would wait at Yuta’s apartment (sponsored by the man's father) and when he finally is in the big apartment Yuta wouldn't waste time to take off Taeil's clothes.

He liked to suck on Taeil's skin because he knows needs the short moment of rebellation. The feeling of doing something he shouldn't do because _he is so perfect with perfect grades and perfect everything_. Taeil was just so _perfect_.

But this time Taeil needed something different when he called the younger male.

 

“So you tell me you need information about someone from the south side of the city?” Taeil could hear the smile in his voice he doesn't even need to look up. “I could do that if you give me the name and something in return.” Yuta’s hands suddenly went to Taeil's chin and pulled his face closer to his own.

Of course Taeil knew Yuta never did him a favour without taking something, but it was fine for Taeil, it's not the first time.

-

“We're going again this weekend, okay?” Taeyong sat opposite from Taeil in the large study hall. All the rooms had high walls and every room was prettier than the other. It didn't seem unusual for the both of them to be in such a surrounding, because they grew up like this. Always having the best of the best, never having to get their own hands dirty.

“Yeah, why not.” Taeil tried to finish his writings on his laptop. The screenlight drying his eyes and leaving them itchy. Why were his parents insisting that he wears contact lenses instead of using a normal pair of glasses, Taeil had sensitive eyes and he needed them when he stared at a display for too long.

“Really? You didn't seem to enjoy it last time,” sipping from his Starbucks cup and leaning his back against the soft cushions, Taeyong raised his glance from his phone screen to look at his friend. Taeyong never fails to look good even with his eyebags and hair lying lifeless against his head. Wouldn't he be as straight as their parents want them to be, Taeil would've crushed on him but the straightness is just unbareable for Taeil's gay soul.

“At first _yeah_ , you abandoned me after - what was it again? - oh yeah, 5 minutes,” he saved the document and closed his laptop; to put it back into his bag. “but the music wasn't that bad,” lie “and the drinks were good.” also a lie, because they tasted like lake water mixed with salt. It may sound conceited coming from a wealthy child, but he really doesn't like the cheap stuff.

“It's settled then. Jaehyun and I are picking you up at nine again,” Taeyong stood up from his seat and hooked his bag over his shoulder. “and yeah please don't wear your _daily_ khakis this time. Wear something,” he placed his finger on his chin and threw a look down Taeil's body. “that isn't so.. _you._ ”

Taeil let him go this time, but the disrespect still offends him.

-

The week goes slow until it's finally friday. A nervous feeling bubbles up Taeil's body as he closed the button of his jeans.

He decided to wear one of his hidden black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, his father hates when he wears jeans like this because he doesn't look professional enough.

He decides to wear black jeans that had a cut at the knees. The fabric hugged his thighs and Taeil was about to change his whole outfit but then he heard his phone ring from his bedside table. When he picked up the call he could hear Taeyong's voice through the speakers.

“ _Just wear something casual, but not too casual,_ ” after sending Taeyong two pictures with different outfits he settled with the black jeans from the start combined with nikes and a white button up that was actually two sizes too big. Taeil protested with the shirt, but Taeyong told him it looks good so he only ruffled his hair for the perfect _just-woke-up_ look and bit his parents a quick goodbye.

Yoonoh was the first to greet him and opening the door for him. It also slipped out a compliment and Taeil was grateful, because he was still unsure about the outfit. He wanted to look pretty. Pretty for a certain man with reddish-brown hair.

“So why did you decide to dress up this time?” Taeyong was way too curious sometimes. “I mean last time you didn't even bother to change from the clothes you wore the whole day. Why the sudden change of mind?” his friend also wore black jeans but his were ripped at more parts than only the knees. He styled his hair to the side and again, this was a moment where Taeil realizes how hot his friend actually is. But then the bright sign of _straight_ came back over his head and Taeil leaned away.

“I was bored and I decided to try something different this time,” He wasn't about to tell Taeyong about anything that happened last time. Not about the guy he was kinda maybe a little interested in. “you just go and see your little girlfriend and care about your own business.” Taeil smiled and earned one from Taeyong.

“I thought the both of us could hang out together and have fun,” Taeyong shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his phone which should be impossible with how tight they look.

“Seulgi and I ended things on bad terms so we're going somewhere different.”

“Are you serious?!” Taeil's outburst even surprised Yoonoh as he looked back through the mirror. “You can't be serious. How long were you even together? 2 weeks?” Taeyong’s eyes were as big as golf balls. He never saw Taeil this upset, hell he never heard him yell before.

“Are you okay? Why is it so import-,” the younger couldn't even finish his sentence before Taeil interrupted him with a sigh.

“I met someone there and I was hoping to meet them again tonight.”

Taeil slumped back into his seat and looked out of the window, buildings pasted fast and lights let the streets be as lit as if it was just barely getting late.

“So you've dressed up because of her?” right, Taeil may or may not forgot to mention that Taeyong is even more oblivious about Taeil's sexuality than his parents.

Taeil only mumbled a _more or less_ and then his door was opened by no one else then Yoonoh and he was getting out of the fancy car. The blue and red lights mixed in Taeil's vision as he took a great look at the establishment he's about to enter.

There are already a few thefty looking guys leaning against walls and smoking their cheap cigarettes. Some even drinking from bottle that are unmistakably alcohol.

It strangely reminded him of Youngho.

He remembers what Yuta texted him the other day.

_》 Hey so about this guy you wanted informations of._

 

_his english name is johnny comes from america or whatever his surname is still a mystery. So yeah this guy was arrested once because of assault but was spoken free idk why. This guy also seems to be in a gang or something like that who deal with drugs? This is all I have_

 

_You better stay away from him《_

 

Taeyong was shoving him into the club and pressed against the small of Taeil's back. He heard a faint _don't stare or else we're dead_ and Taeil honest to god chuckled. He only wanted to go back home. There was no reason to go to a club when the purpose of this all isn't going to show up anyway.

This club was different from the bar. Both were from the south side, but the bar was more rock and the club played hip hop with a lot of bodies dancing against every subject possible.

The best friends drank a few shots together and Taeil listened to his younger friend ranting over how much of a good friend Taeil is for not being mad at Taeyong for ruining his fling, but Taeil just assured him that _it's fine._

Well it was semi okay, because some girls bought him drinks which means free alcohol, but they were still girls. Although one of them looked like they could be more man than Taeil, but that still doesn't make her a man, do you get his thought?

“I'm just going to the restroom, don't go anywhere - you're too drunk to make your own decisions,” he placed Taeyong on his chair and patted his thigh. The music was probably too loud so that Taeyong was looking confused. Taeil just pointed at the direction of the toilets and that was something Taeyong understood, because he nodded and gave a thumb up.

Taeil struggled his way to the toilets although it was almost undoable, because of all the bodies pressed against each other. He hates it in here and after he finishes his business he will drag Taeyong away. The music wasn't that great anymore, because of the DJ surely being drunk, too. Taeil wouldn't say he could handle alcohol that well, but he still felt so sober next to all of those people around him, grinding against everything and touching everyone with their clammy and sticky fingers.

After wiggling through the mass of people and finally reaching a quieter part of the club, did he notice someone watching him. _Not this again_ , he thought and tried to pass the guy to go into the men's restrooms. But his wrist was suddenly pulled to the side and his body was trapped between the wall and a sweaty body.

The air was suddenly thick and when Taeil opened his eyes he saw those beautiful brown eyes and those kissable lips in front of him. The air was knocked out of his lungs and suddenly the air was even thicker with how close the taller was.

“Do I have to save you all the time?” a hand was pressing next to Taeil's head and all he wanted to do was draw his hands around the strong neck. The smile, that was directed to him, was beautiful and Taeil wanted to kiss it away.

He thought his saviour had forgotten about Taeil's existence after their first encounter the other weekend. He also thought to never see him again or even to be in this situation right now; pressed against his chest and inhaling the heavenly smell of his natural scent (at least Taeil wished it to be - a hint of vanilla and berries) combined with a rich smelling aftershave.

“I didn't even need to be saved,” his voice was breathy and he really hoped that the other heard him, because of how the music was still blasting through the building. Taeil had the strange need to let his finger run down Youngho's biceps, that was exposed by the muscle shirt. He wore an earring on his left lobe and his hair was parted to the side. The dark strands fell lazily against his skull and Taeil wanted to tug them so bad.

“If I hadn't did anything, you would be now pushed into a toilet stall by one of those guys,” he pointed at the guy from before and his friend looking over to them and then shifting as they sensed the both of them looking over; or was it just Youngho's? “you can't be walking alone here, so I better tag along.” He smiled down again and brought his arm - that was still resting on the wall next to Taeil's face - down to his side and gave the elder some space. Not that Taeil needed it; he wanted the body back in his space.

“Well then, knight in shining armour, am I allowed to go to the toilet?” Taeil asked with a little bow if his upper body. Youngho answered with a laugh and waved him off.

“I'll be waiting here,” he said while leaning his body against the wall and smiled to Taeil's direction.

When he came into the little room filled with all kind of different smells and people doing their business; he also noticed some of them making out with girls and suddenly Taeil was too shy to look anywhere, because he may or may not just saw a vagina for the first time.

He was faster out of the toilets as he entered and hurried with his business but took his time with washing his hands, because he suddenly worries about all the germs in this room alone. Maybe he was just a snob, but he cared about stuff like that.

Like he promised, Youngho was still there when Taeil came out but with his phone out and looking unpleased. Suddenly, Yuta’s message came back to his mind about how the man in front of him was in something like a gang. Should he even be interested in the guy at this point?

But when Youngho looked up from the screen and flashed him a big smile - he was down the drain and his stomach suddenly did jumping jacks. Taeil sure was fucked.

“So princess - you're ready to be taken home?” _princess? Taken home?_

“I just want to make sure you arrive safely,” Youngho added and he must have sensed Taeils confusion. And then Taeil thought about Youngho's possible reaction when he figured Taeil wasn't like normal kids. That he had to play hide-and-seek with important information in front of other people, including his parents.

“No. No need. I came here with a friend.” Taeil tried to muster a smile, but couldn't with how he was staring at Youngho's face; too concentrated to let his eyes wander instead of smiling.

“Then let me at least guide you out of here. I know how the people here get with pretty guys who they don't know.” Taeil tried to ignore the little compliment as he nodded and let his eyes fall down to the floor.

There was a short silence before Taeil was trapped against the wall again. When the elder looked up again he was met with a different look on Youngho's look, that screamed _hesitation_. He opened his mouth to say something, the breath coming from his nose so close to his skin. His attempted sentence was interrupted by a body shoving the taller away from Taeil. It happened in a blink of an eye, that a fist collided with the jaw that Taeil wanted to trace his fingers along just a few minutes ago.

Youngho stumbled a little backwards and touched the wound near his mouth and spit some blood to the side.

Taeil would be turned on by it if it wouldn't be for Taeyong to grab his shoulders to pull him away from the scene. A few people gathered around them, which makes it harder for his best friend to pull out of the club. When they had fresh air to breath again, Yoonoh was already waiting for them, so they rushed into the car (Taeyong pressed him into it and closed the car door after he sat down as well).

“Now can you tell me what the fuck happened in there!?” the younger only spoke again after the car pulled off and rushed back to the north side of town. Yoonoh questioned his sudden outburst, but Taeyong only replied after Taeil didn't.

“He was molested by a guy and didn't do shit about it,” he was huffing and pulling his jacket close. “he was gone to go _to the toilet_ s and what did I have to witness?” This was an rhetorical question and neither Taeil nor Yoonoh had to answer. They were slowly getting closer to Taeil's parent's house and the silence filled all the space in the car again.

The car stopped next to the fountain, that made the whole scene look even more classically snobby.

Taeil turned to open the door in silence, but it was pulled close again when Taeyong leaned over to do it himself.

“Oh no. You have to explain something,” Taeyong told him when Taeil was looking at him again. He wasn't looking angry anymore, his eyes gave an understanding look, but also a curious one.

“Okay,” the older sighed and turned his upper body to face his best friend, he never felt this nervous before. He had heard about a lot of coming outs that went horrible and Taeil was afraid that his was also to go this way.

“I'm,” he tried again but the pain in the backside of his head increased, there is the pressure behind his eyes and he just can't let go now. He can't cry in this important moment; but the tears just seemed to flow when he was in the middle of his sentence.

“I'm.. gay..” Taeil was pulled into a hug when he barely ended his sentence. Taeyong's arms around his body always had this special effect on the Taeil that just makes him relax and his hugs oddly feel more like home than the building in the back; where he grew up.

-

Taeyong doesn't ask him about going to the club again or to another bar.

When though, he took the message well, he seemed to distant himself from his friend. Taeyong told him to not be afraid of being who he is and that his best friend is proud of him, but something was unsettling Taeil.

His friend only called him because of projects or when their parents plan dinners between the two families. He seemed so different with Taeil, but maybe it was the pressure of being the son of the CEO of the Lee cooperation. His father was worse than Taeil's, Taeil had to admit.

So now here he was, saturday night, when he could be somewhere else or at least in his bed he has to participate at this cocktail party, chatting with people he usually wouldn't talk to.

All of them had higher business in seoul and all of them had something to do with his father's company. They tried to lull him into a conversation, but he didn't seem to be too interested in them; so he pulled away and tried to concentrate on the music that played in the background. It was soft jazz and Taeil was a sucker for slow beats. His body swayed from side to side lightly before he felt the presence of another person standing next to him.

“So you're into jazz,” he opened his eyes at the sound of this voice and he saw Youngho looking totally different from their meetings before. Instead of destroyed jeans, there are slacks covering his legs and a button-down instead of shirts. An expensive looking bowtie hanging around his neck. Also, the accessories are gone, only an expensive-looking wristwatch on his left wrist. Taeil was thoroughly shocked to see him in here, surrounded by classy atmosphere instead of drunk people.

“What are you doing here, Youngho?” he hissed as he placed his drink away to the side, people passing them and the bodyguards on every side keep glancing at them standing at the snack table, where everything could be found including rich snacks.

The younger let his eyes dart down from the styled hair on Taeil's head, down to the black suit shoes. Taeil felt so intimidated. His abandoned drink was shortly accompanied by Youngho's own one. The younger's upper body slowly leaned into his personal space and Taeil was determined to stay standing tall and confident. This was one of his father's sayings _stay confident in all kind of situations or else your opponent will eat you alive._

A hot breath met his earshell and Taeil felt his knees buckle. They were lucky that the light was turned down for a more comfortable atmosphere or else bodyguards would be gathered around the two, so Taeil thinks. Who even was Youngho really? And why was he at this party; his dad organizes especially for special clients and business partners.

“It's Johnny when I'm out for business, Taeil,” he spoke slowly and let his warm breath fan over Taeil's already red ear. Suppressing a whine with biting his lips, he was thoroughly shocked when the man traced his fingers along Taeil's neck for a short moment.

Taeil wondered who Youngho really was to be on this party.

 

Taeil's father was strict with keeping his name out of all media until he would take over the company, because teenager and young adults do stupid things and this could affect the whole business.

Taeil's hands pushed at the chest in front of him and he took another look at Youngho, or _Johnny_ or whatever.

So either Youngho was a son of someone here, because Taeil couldn't explain why the _fuck_ he was here.

Yuta never mentioned anything like this when he did the background checkup for Taeil, which makes Taeil even more anxious.

Was he just going to ignore his presence for the whole night before someone was getting behind how Taeil knows him? Maybe a few here know where Youngho came from and now he was linked to the south side of town.

Taeil's mind seemed to clear when he looked up and saw the breathtaking smile, that never failed to surprise him. Someone would mistake him with a model that's how good he looks with his stupid face and stupid body.

Never did a person have this effect on Taeil.

 

“I gotta go, princess. I hope I see you later.” He left Taeil after throwing a little wink into his direction. When Youngho passed him, he had this smell on him again, that seemed to make the older addicted. There was also this faint bruise on the side of his lip, poorly covered by concealer. Taeyong would possible be smug if he could see it.

 

Youngho, himself, was confident in his steps and it seems like he was so sure about the way he gives himself. Whatever he was doing here, Taeil doesn't want to know it. It's not interesting to him at all. He just wanted the hot breath on his body back.

 

But he didn't see him again, much to his own displeasure.

Taeil spent the last hours of the party entertaining their fellow guest and danced with a few elderly women, who asked for a dance with him. He didn't see Youngho again that night. A part of him was sad but the other hoped he just imagined everything. Just a production of his mind, just a daydream.

With the last guests gone, he went back to his room to take a quick shower and fall back to the sheets to finally get some rest.

The water felt like heaven on his naked skin. He spent a good hour in there, relaxing his tense shoulders and cleaning his skin with his favourite scented shampoos. He oiled his skin after drying it with a towel and threw on a bathrobe to cover his naked skin from the cold air, that met him when he opened the door to enter his bedroom.

Taeil felt so refreshed and ready to just fall asleep. He looked at his phone that was lying on his bed. His body met the mattress and he officially went to heaven.

His muscles were sore and his feet were killing him, he definitely danced too much.  

Taeil rolled onto his back, the bathrobe falling open slightly and letting cold air dance on Taeil's body. His skin raised and he suddenly had the need to take the robe fully off.

When he sat up, he let the fabric fall from his shoulders as he opened the soft belt that hang softly around his waist. The oil - he applied earlier let his skin be soft and he felt the need to let his fingertips run over the sides of his body, when he lay back against the sheets.

His phone was long forgotten when his hands reached his legs and inner thighs. The room suddenly wasn't as hot as it was when he left the bathroom and also something else grew along with the temperature. He looked down and saw his already half hard erection.

Taeil can't remember the last time he masturbated, but he was sure as hell it was at least a month or even one and a half ago.

So he dragged his fingers across his body slowly - rilling himself up. When his pointer finger touched his right nipple, he let out a shallow moan. He touched the bud slowly and let his other hand dive down his torso, to his hip and further down between his legs. His now fully erect penis was slowly producing precum, that was bundled at the head.

His mouth let a moan escape as he grabbed his dick fully into his left hand - tugging slowly although his hand was dry. Taeil spit into his right palm and switched his hands; the right one accompanied his penis and his left went up to his mouth - blocking the noises to come out.

Taeil threw his head back when his hand fastened and his hip trusted into his own palm.

His mind was occupied with nothing in particular, just some images he had once seen in pornos or somewhere else. He even let his imagination wander as far that he imagined one of the actors in the last movie, he watched with Taeyong, doing some things to him.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, he thought of brown hair and strong arms peeking out of a muscle shirt. He thought of strong thighs in black ripped jeans and an earring shining in low light. The face was painted with shadows bringing out the best. His lips were plush and Taeil needed them on his skin immediately.

Suddenly he couldn't keep his mouth shut, even though the two fingers in his mouth should prevent that. Taeil was moaning loud and his hand only moved faster.

 

“Y-Youngho,” he moaned the name when he came in his own hand, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and his pupils blown.

His chest was heaving, eyes falling shut and his mind was running.

 

Yeah, he was thoroughly fucked.

-

Taeyong confronted him only a week later, oblivious to Taeil's inner turmoil. The older of the two just tried to have a silent moment in the library of their university. His best friend knows exactly where he could find him after their daily lectures.

He approaches the older quietly and sits down in the chair in front of him. Taeil acknowledged him but looked back down to his document.

He sure felt like shit. No wonder, when you tell your best friend one of your biggest secrets and insecurities and he just leaves you alone for over a week. As much as he loved him, it hurt just as much.

“I want to apologize,” Taeyong started quietly, they were still in a library. Taeil only hummed but never let his eyes wander away from the screen. He decided school was way more important than stupid friends who don't accept you and wet dreams of good looking nearly-strangers who can't seem to leave Taeil's mind.

“Really. I'm so sorry, Taeil.” He glanced at Taeyong for a second, but turned his attention back to the file only waiting to be finished.

Taeil heard a faint _can we please talk_ when he was halfway through the editing and rereading. The mouse saved the file to his laptop and shut it down close after.

“Taeyong, you didn't want to talk for a whole week so why now?” he wasn't like that usually with any other topic but this one was about his sexuality, about him being gay in a conditioned like this. He was the only son of a successful businessman in South korea. So now tell him how bad it was.

“Yeah, and I'm so sorry about it - _but_ I had to think. Think about you and about what you told me.” Taeyong tried to let his voice be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb other students. “We've been friends for all the time that we're able to use our brains and suddenly - one night you tell me something this important after I had to witness it with my own oblivious eyes. I punched that guy for a reason, Taeil. I wanted to protect you because you never told me.” Taeyong was leaning his upper body in so Taeil could have no chance to look anywhere else than him.

“It's not like you told me that you like your coffee better with half a cup of sugar,” _really,_ Taeil thought and let out a small laugh.

“you told me you're _homosexual_ , something that isn't allowed in our society and our families.” Taeil visibly flinched at that statement - but Taeyong lay a reassuring hand on Taeil's arm.

“ _but_ I'm here and I will support you. I don't care if people think it's _disgusting_ or _not meant to be_. You should be allowed to love who you want and if it's a guy, then it's a guy. I want you to know that I'll be your friend even if you decide that’s the way you want to go. I wouldn't go that way with you, because I love boobs too much but I'll cheer for you and cry with you. No matter what kind of emotion - I will be here if you need me.”

Taeil began to cry halfway through Taeyong’s speech and he wasn't afraid to let them fall. They shared a hug before they left the library and the whole building behind them.

“But you still gotta make it up to me,” Taeil said suddenly, with Taeyong’s arm around his shoulder “for scaring the shit out of me.”

The younger only let out a snort as they crossed the street, still holding on to Taeil.

 

“And you gotta make it up to me, for leaving me in the dark for so long. I seriously thought you liked pussy, which is so unrealistic now,” Taeil only managed to pinch his friends side as they continued to their favourite café.

“and you have to tell me all of your gay thoughts,” _this_ , of course, earned him a punch in the shoulder.

-

So this was the afternoon where Taeil told his best friend everything, he hadn't had the guts for before. From his very first questioning to his little crush he had on him a lot of years ago.

How could Taeil not get a crush on his _perfect_ best friend? He was 16 and hitting puberty, of course, his hormones would react this way, they spent all of their free time together. All those sleepovers and movie nights. Only a month later did Taeyong get a girlfriend and Taeil was heartbroken - never crush on straight people.

Taeyong reacted better to it than expected, he only laughed and answered _nobody can resist this face_ . Taeil knew it was meant to be a joke but it _was true._

Following the story of his _not so straight_ life, he came to the point where he met Yuta.

“So you're telling me you hooked up with Yuta? Nakamoto Yuta?” Taeyong’s eyes were wide as he whisper-shouted into Taeil's direction. Both of them knew Yuta, one better than the other.

Taeyong only met him twice, on a fancy dinner with parents and this winter ball Taeyong’s parents arranged a year ago. This was also when Taeil and Yuta made out for the 10th time in a very stressful month. The older still can't go into the particular bathroom without thinking about it.

“Yeah. A few times actually,” Taeil would never count something like this, but a few times was an underestimation. Taeil went on after that, not wanting to go into the topic deeper.

“So you remember this guy you punched square in the face, right?” Taeyong nodded and placed another piece of his velvet cake into his mouth, slightly moaning at the taste.

So the older told him everything. From the first meeting in the club a few weeks ago to their last meeting on the cocktail party.

Throughout the whole explanation, Taeyong listened carefully. The cake now fully gone and coffee also empty. Of course, Taeil didn't mention his embarrassing masturbation session the other day; that would be too much of an embarrassment.

“So, to conclude this whole story.. you met a guy that is exactly your _type_ and now you got the hots for him, plus he's kinda stalking you?” Taeil kicked the younger's knee under the table after he nearly spat out the last sip of his americano. He doesn't have to put it _that way._ Taeil would appreciate it when his friend wouldn't speak of it as if it happens every day that a _really good looking_ guy appears everywhere. No matter for what reason; Taeil can't ignore that he suddenly appears on one of their exclusive parties when Taeil thought he is a normal south side man. Well, if they're normal is another question to ask but at least Taeil knows that this one man, in particular, isn't that normal as Taeil thought.

“I got a really simple solution for your little problem,” Taeyong started again when his second piece of cake arrived. The elder only hummed as he stared at his friend inhaling the next piece of terrible sweet cake.

“You just have to have sex with this guy and everything will fade into nothing after that.”

Taeil could only scoff at that when he heard Taeyong say _,_ that it always works for him. Of course Taeyong is like this, he's good looking and clever. He knows how to play his cards right until he gets what he wants. Taeyong's little _crushes_ always end with him leaving the girls he was _so in love_ with and going to another one.

Taeil wouldn't say his friend was a fuckboy, but that's what he was.

“And how am I supposed to do that? Every time I met him was because of him. I can't just make him appear out of nowhere.” Taeil huffed out and scratches the back of his neck. It isn't like he could snap his finger and _puff_ Youngho is there. Even if it could be possible, Taeil is too embarrassed to even look him in the eyes after his jerking off. Who could?

“It's not like I know if he even likes men.” Taeil mumbled right after, not wanting people to eavesdrop. Taeyong only laughed out loud, making Taeil feel even more ridiculous.

“Do you think a straight guy would do all _this._ ” Taeil knew what he was referring to. Now that he's thinking of it, not everything seemed _nongay_. Would a straight guy corner you in the low light of a club because ‘he saved you’ for the second time? Probably not.

Taeil could only nod in response, fidgeting with his fingers - a nervous habit that was so annoying in his own eyes but he couldn't just stop, a habit was a habit.

“Didn't you say that Yuta gave you all these informations?” his friend spoke again and packed his belongings together in his bag, standing up from his seat and grabbing his expansive coat. Taeil could only copy his friend and threw on his grey scarf. It was fluffy and covered the lower parts of his face - shielding him from the cold air outside.

“Why don't you ask him to find out his location, if he can get information about him he could also be able to tell you his favourite places or some shit.”

Taeil could only scoff at that idea, but he should probably consider asking yuta for help although that would mean to explain to him what he had to tell Taeyong. Yuta told him to stay away from his _mysterious crush_ , but he didn't listen to his advice which could end either good or bad.

He doesn't know this man, nothing about him except a few informations that don't tell a lot.

 

Later that night he calls the young, Japanese man, asking him for this particular favour.

“Oh my god, Taeil. Haven't I told you to stay away from him?” he heard Yuta groan from the other side of the line. “This guy is definitely not to fun around.” Taeil rolls his eyes, only because he hangs out in bars or clubs doesn't mean he's dangerous or a serial killer.

“I just want to know, where to find him, Yuta. I'm not asking for your approval to marry him.”

When he turned around, facing his big comfortable chair, where he likes to read (decorated with blankets for cold nights when he just can't stop reading another chapter and another following another one and-), he caught a flash from the side of his eye. A white flashing light shines through the window, alarming Taeil. He rushed to the curtains and pulled them further apart, in hope to see what caused the white flash. Yuta sounded confused through the speakers, his voice filling the room with how loud Taeil's phone speakers were.

Taeil looked outside and saw the green bushes, just slightly visible with how dark it was outside. The sun already gone and leaving his family's backyard in pitch black.

Maybe he was just imagine the flash but he still pulled the curtains close fully. When he walked back to his bed, Yuta sighed loudly.

“I told you not to mess with Johnny.”

-

Taeil could only agree to meet up with Yuta again the next day. The latter ended the phone call not long after he let Taeil know that he knows _Johnny._ As a normal human, Taeil was thoroughly confused, of course he was. Yuta was the one providing him with informations, although he only told him like 8% from what he actually knew about the man.

Taeil felt betrayed, but then again Yuta and him weren't _friends_ \- they were something in the middle; something inexplicable.

“I won't take you to him, Taeil. You can beg as long as you want,” Yuta grabbed his spoon and swirled it around his tea, not even looking up. “I told you not mess with him, Taeil. He is this type of person, that once he craves something he will do _anything_ to get it and in this case, it's you.”

Taeil wanted to blush, he really wanted to but something about the things Yuta told him made him afraid. When everything is true, what Yuta told him, then Youngho was in a gang and everything was most probably something that could hurt him or his family. He saw enough movies to know that.

“Then tell me, do you know _why_ he was at one of our parties? He even said he was _out for business._ ” He just wanted to put an end to this puzzle. It was like, meeting Youngho that night was fate, this meeting leading him to something different. What if his father's company was involved in this whole gang thing? Then, his father wasn't as perfect as people always say and Taeil would be able to get out even before he even was starting at the company full of lies.

“To say it straight. _Johnny_ is-” he was beaten before he was able to say the continuation of his sentence. A large hand grabbed his shoulder and not only made Yuta jump, no, but also Taeil. Both looked up to meet the face of someone Taeil didn't know, but Yuta seemed like he did.

“Yuta, Yuta.” The man's voice sounded disappointed when he huffed out a sigh. “You can't just tell anyone, did you forget your promise?”

Now Taeil was suspicious.

“Yukhei, shut the fuck up and get your crusty hands off me.” Yuta smiled and pushed the latter's hand off his body. The other laughed and Taeil noted that he had a deep voice when he did that. “Taeil, this is Yukhei, _Lucas_ or whatever you want to call him.”

Taeil exchanged looks with him and nodded his head slowly, the other doing the same. Yukhei or _Lucas_ sat down next to Yuta and let his arm rest on the backrest of Yuta’s seat.

“So what exactly were you about to tell him, _Yuta-san_ ,” The taller asked and looked between Taeil and Yuta. The older doesn't know why but he actually shivered, something about his glance was just intense.

“He met Johnny and wants to do that again.” Yuta mumbled into his palm so it wouldn't leave the table. Yukhei smiled into his direction and hit the table with his palm as if he just got the best idea ever.

 

“Let them meet! If he wants to so badly, he has to face the consequences.” Yukhei laughed, really loud. Something about him annoyed Taeil, but was also endearing to watch - maybe because he was so loud and handsome.

And then it clicked.

“Wait.. consequences?” his palms suddenly got really clammy on the table surface and he placed them on his thighs to get rid of the sweaty feeling.

So Youngho was indeed someone he shouldn't interact with, but this fact only put fuel into the fire. Let it be desire or curiosity, Taeil can't but a label to it. Usually, he was so sure of the things he does but now - now he was so unsure of what to do next. His parents gave him a path to follow, a path of strict rules and laid out dreams.

“He just wants you to be afraid. There aren't really bad consequences, but he's a part of something that I don't want you to stumble in.” Yuta spoke again when he sensed Taeil's confusion. Taeil couldn't consider Yuta as a friend but he sure would be a good one.

Eventually they settled with next Friday. After class, Yuta would pick him up and bring him to Youngho. Why did his heart thumb with nervousness when he sat down in the passenger seat? He had dreamed about plumb lips and bright eyes for weeks now, and this day would be the day he saw them with his own eyes again.

He fiddled with the seam of his Tommy Hilfiger jacket and looked to the side, seeing Yuta concentrated on the road. The sun was standing high on the sky and gave a little warmth through the windows, that the air conditioner couldn't block out.

Taeil's bag was lying on the back seats of the car and Yuta’s too.

The most of the ride was going silent between the two, until the ringing of the car telefon broke it with a shrill sound.

Yuta was fast to put an ending to the sound when the pressed the green _accept_ button and greeted this _yuk_ with a loud _“what do you want”_ ** _._ **

“Johnny's going home so you'll probably find him there.” Taeil recognized the voice shortly after, knowing that the voice belongs to this Lucas guy.

His voice sounded even deeper through the phone. “Which is even better. Maybe even his father will be there and make it even worse.” Taeil heard a laugh that was shortly silenced by Yuta yelling into the speakers.

“Lucas shut the fuck up! Taeil can hear everything you dumbass.” the young japanese groaned and ended the call next to him. Taeil, on his side, shrinked into the seat.

A confused frown on his face.

“What does he mean?” Taeil grabbed his phone and was ready to call Taeyong, to get him out of here. Yuta was just sighing and turning left at the next green light.

“Yuta tell me what he means by that,” turning a little impatient had him turn to Yuta fully.

“I'll tell you,” a huff again and suddenly the car stopped in front of a big mansion. The big fence opened and Taeil is shocked when he had to realise where he was.

“Johnny's been a little shit these past days, Lucas and me wanted him to pay for that.” Yuta's voice was blocked out when Taeil tried hard to shut his mouth. He remembered this mansion, of course he would.

Taeil stepped foot into the hallway, leaded by Yuta's hand on his upper arm - not firm but just enough to pull him along. He looked at the similar steps in the middle of the large and tall hallway. He looked to his right and saw the dining hall with the gold along the wall. Taeil remembered it with a lot of people standing around and chatting and swaying their hips with the music.

A tall man came walking their way, he wasn't that tall but compared to himself he was, in fact, _really_ tall. He exchanged a few words with Yuta, but Taeil couldn't seem to focus. He watched their mouths move as they were, once again, walking. He heard the name _Johnny_ a few times, but the words were going into one ear and out through the other.

“Taeil,” Yuta was suddenly focusing on him again and Taeil was back from his deep thoughts. “Just don't freak out, okay?” He spoke like he knew what he was talking about. As if he sensed Taeil's discomfort through the hand still lying on his untrained biceps. The big double doors were pushed open and Taeil was met with the one old man that could be a real big problem to his family's business. No other than Mr.Seo sat near the window holding the newspaper.

His father warned him plenty of times, about this man's own business was something fishy. His father warned him that he helped the gangs out there to transport the drugs in their city and gain a lot of money with it. His father said something about _that being the only reason why the business was going well._

Taeil read a few times through the file _Seo_ , their success was measured and they're only short after Taeil's family business. The two companies fighting for the lead role for years now.

Taeil's gaze wandered from the man over to the other side of the room. His eyes met wide ones. He looked straight at Youngho who was handling some papers, wearing a button down and black slacks - Taeil's mouth suddenly went dry when he eyed the defined arms.

Yuta waved at the man, who looked up from his newspaper, small glasses on his nose.

“Hello, uncle.” Yuta then turned to look at Youngho and pushed Taeil more into the room, away from himself. “I just crossed path with Youngho's friend here. He said he was looking for him.”

The old man looked from Yuta to his son, confusion in his eyes. Taeil most likely had the same look in his face, looking at Yuta and then at Youngho. Now he was finally able to see him, not in a bar or on a fancy appointment. This was real life, Youngho in his natural habitat. What was he saying - Youngho isn't an animal.

“Hello, Yuta. I'm pleased to see you here.” The old man started and lay his newspaper to the side, on a small table near his chair. “I didn't know that you were friends with the son of the Moon's, Youngho.” He said with his deep voice, almost scary. His son mastered a smile and carried his papers over to Yuta and Taeil. He looked at Taeil for just a second before he threw a hidden glare at Yuta.

“I just met him a few days ago. I was at the gym with Yuckhei, he's also a member there.” Youngho obviously lied and made Taeil cringe. He doesn't look like he goes to the gym. Mr.Seo hummed as he grabbed his newspaper again, was he buying Youngho's lie?

“I want to see you in my office later. I'll need your help with something.” Youngho nodded and Taeil visibly flinched when their eyes met again. His smile was gone when he led Yuta and Taeil outside. He pushed Yuta harder outside and had a hand on Taeil's shoulder. They were in the hallway when Youngho whisper yelled at Yuta.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuta could only laugh at his cousin's reaction and back out off the other's space. He walked backwards to the door while saying, “I'm only here to lead him to you, that's what he wanted.” Yuta pointed at Taeil and continued to smile.

“W-where are you going?” said Taeil when Yuta opened the door and proceeded to leave, leaving Taeil there in Youngho’s hold.

“I said I'll bring you here. I did, didn't I?” That was the last thing they heard before Yuta was actually gone, gone behind the heavy wooden doors. Taeil heard a huff next to him, the hand still warm on his shoulder.

“Come,” Youngho said after a few seconds. “let's go somewhere where we can talk.” The tall man leaded the way up the stairs letting go of Taeil entirely.

 

 _Hell_ , Taeil had a lot of questions.

-

Youngho let Taeil enter his room first. The older let his eyes search the room for nothing in particular, his heart beating fast in his ribcage. He heard a soft _click,_ which could only be a lock on a door. A familiar hand pressed into his shoulder and his heartbeat increased. He was spinned around to face the tall, handsome male.

“What are you doing here?” He softly said and grabbed both of Taeil's shoulders. Taeil, on the other hand, could only stare with wide eyes - taking in the different details of his face. The lips as plumb as ever and being curled just perfectly. His eyes look tired but not from exhaustion, there was a little ting of confusion mixed with hurt. Taeil didn't know _why,_ but he wanted to know.

“You came to see me?” He silently added, as if to not caught anyone's attention. He had a small smile on his face, a soft one, one that Taeil wouldn't mind seeing everyday.

 _Oh man_ , he was already whipped.

But then there was this realization of the whole scenario. The realization that Youngho  wasn't what he expected. He didn't expect to step foot into a mansion, into the Seo mansion that is. He didn't expect to meet the eldest family member, the opponent of his father.

He didn't expect Youngho to be his son.

“How long did you know?” Taeil spoke surprisingly steady, his voice not shaking like his hands did.

Being friends with the son of your father's worst enemy could only mean one thing: to sneak around their back and help destroy the family business.

Youngho on the other hand was shocked and showed this with his widening eyes.

“What do you mean-” The younger started as his grip on Taeil's shoulders only tightened, he didn't want to fight with him now. Not, when they're here - together, without any responsibilities. He wanted to experience the thrill of holding Taeil while his father was downstairs, the thrill of something forbidden.

“That I'm the son of the Moon's. My surname,” Taeil tried to shrug off Youngho’s grip, but only failed. His strength was limited for today, the shock of everything already took most of his energy.

Youngho huffed out a sigh when he loosened his grip on the latter's shoulders.

“I didn't know until a week after the cocktail party.” His eyes shone with honesty, when he looked at Taeil once again. The smile gone as his bit his bottom lip. Taeil was now sighing when he let his head fall against Youngho’s chest.

“This is so crazy..” They probably stood in silence for a few minutes before Taeil spoke. Youngho probably stunned by the sudden affection Taeil showed towards him. If the older listened closely he could hear Youngho's heartbeat from this position.

“What is?” Youngho asked as his fingers drove along the undercut of Taeil's hair. The room suddenly felt the same as those times in those bars or the hall of his own house. The air was thick and his heartbeat was immeasurable. Suddenly, his own hands started to move on their own, feeling their way up Youngho's torso. He felt the buttons along his little trip until he looked up when his fingers were caught in the little opening near Youngho's neck.

“That I'm already so attached to you, even though we barely know each other.” Taeil surprised himself when his own voice sounded too low. He also felt the little shiver along Youngho's back, that he tried so desperately to hide - to not show any weaknesses.

Youngho's hands on his shoulders suddenly dived into the little rim of his shirt - the thumbs stroking along the tan skin.

“Oh,” Youngho started and backed Taeil until the backs of his calves touched an edge. It couldn't be the bed, Taeil hadn't seen one when they first entered. Youngho pressed him down on a chair softly, a chair sitting in front of a big table Taeil didn't notice. It was made out of some expensive wood and was larger than usual tables.

“I know you, Moon Taeil.” Youngho raspes out while he let his hand slide through Taeil's soft and silky hair. “I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I asked Yuta and searched for all the information about you that exists.” Taeil doesn't know why, but he gulped when Youngho mentioned his cousin. Why didn't Yuta tell him? That he was the cousin of the man, he wanted to meet so badly?

“I think he didn't know my intentions, but he told me more about you than I thought I'd get out of him.” Youngho was laughing at this and walked around the table, seating himself in the big, black armchair. Blood streamed into Taeil's cheeks, but also a little south. He was so embarrassed - why would Yuta talk about something like that.

“He told me that you were the one initiating the whole thing between you two, seeking for some _relaxation_.” Youngho smiled as he placed his elbows on the surface, leaning his head against his folded hands. His smug smile did some things to Taeil, it's a smile that he wants to slap off but also at the same time he wants to kiss it away.

“What else did he say to you?” Taeil challenged as he got back up from his seat. He doesn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but Youngho was surely a boost. He let his finger slide along the surface as he rounded the table, trying to look seductive. But judging from the bop of Youngho’s Adam's apple, it was a success.

When he stood next to Youngho's chair, he placed a hand on the latter's shoulder.

There was this shiver again and Taeil knew that he had an effect on him.

Youngho was fast to stand and grab Taeil's wrists to hold him still.

“As much as I want to talk dirty and make you squirm, we can't do that _here._ ” Youngho sighed and pushed softly away. “I don't know if you could be quiet if we'd try anything.” he smirked and pushed his chair against his table. Taeil should feel offended but he knows, he knows that Yuta must've told him.

His cheeks felt warm again when a big hand cupped his face and pulled him a little closer.

“But,” Youngho’s other arm sneaked its way around Taeil's waist. “I wouldn't mind a kiss.” Would he be allowed to give in so easily? Letting this man kiss him? Well, he would have allowed it at their second encounter. Allowed it easily. So why would it hurt now?

“Then get your kiss,” Taeil mumbled against Youngho’s lips. It didn't take long for the latter to function before he pressed their lips together rather roughly. It was filled with so much passion as if they dreamed about this moment their whole life. Maybe that actually is what Taeil always wanted, someone actually liking him before knowing of his true identity. Youngho caught his bottom lip with his own and held him still with his tight grip.

They worked their lips without actually deepening it.  

There was a knock on the door and that was when Youngho pushed off Taeil and quickly sat down on his chair. Taeil only stood there a little perplex, his face still flushed.

Deciding that it would be better, Taeil sat down in front of Johnny again.

Not even a minute later, the same guy from the very beginning came into the room and said something about that their father wanted to see him. Youngho nodded and said that he would be shortly there.

 

Once the door clicked again, Johnny pulled out a little notepaper and wrote some numbers on it.

“This is my number.” He started and walked back over to Taeil - the older already standing again - he placed the sheet into the soft palm. “I want you to call me okay? Or text me, whatever.” Youngho smiled and his eyes did this thing again, this thing that included his eyes to shine even though they were nearly gone. His one cheek had a little crease but it was so cute.

“I will.” Taeil smiled. They barely had another minute, but Youngho pecked his lips once more and mumbling something about an _addiction_.

 

When Taeil washed up that night, he couldn't help but touch his lips and think about big hands holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment`  
> The second part will be up as soon as possible!
> 
> Edited: 02.02.2019


End file.
